


Press X to Hug

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Warm, sometimes awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics where the protagonists of Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age 2, and Dragon Age: Inquisition go and give their companions and love interests hugs. Some will be awkward, some will be warm, and others intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selena Lavellan and Cole

“As long as I am helping.” Cole muttered softly, his eyes hidden by his hat.

 

Selena smiled and stepped into Cole’s personal space. The boy fidgeted and took a half step back, but Selena closed the distance again. “You have always helped, Cole.” Selena cooed and she wrapped her arms around Cole’s neck. “Thank you so much.” She whispered.

 

Cole gasped from the contact and his hat fell off from Selena’s movement. He stood still, uncertainty and fear causing his hands to twitch. “I see him sitting by himself; so alone it makes me think of her. What her son might’ve been if he--if she didn’t--but that’s in the past. Still his hair is like hers--sunlight in a fog. I should’ve hugged her tighter, maybe he could’ve felt it too.” Cole mumbled rapidly and his body began to relax.

 

“Cole,” Selena tightened her hug and shut her eyes.

 

“I am sorry,” He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Selena.

 

“No, don’t be. I just hope...I hope you know that you’re not alone.” Selena sighed shakily.

 

The boy nodded and after a few moments, he rested his head against Selena’s body and kept his arms gently wrapped around, as if he’d hurt her otherwise. Passersby did doubletakes as they caught glimpse of a boy in the Inquisitor’s embrace only to see nothing later. Some forgot why they looked in the first place. But Selena remembered, even when she felt the chill of an absent body and stumbled forward. Cole had vanished again, yet this time he forgot to take his hat. Selena grabbed the large hat, smiled, and held it close to her chest.


	2. Cullen Rutherford and Selena Lavellan

It was the perfect moment to strike. He had his back exposed--wasn’t he supposed to be an experienced warrior--and Selena silently moved into the perfect range for attack. Just when Cullen perked his head up, Selena snaked her arms around him and squeezed. He grunted and staggered forward, catching himself against the desk. Selena rested her head against his back, enjoying his rapid heartbeat.

 

She kept holding Cullen, even as he went to straighten himself up. His silence carried for while, allowing Selena to second guess her surprise. Then she felt his arms reach behind, awkwardly holding her in a sloppy embrace. She closed her eyes and her body vibrated from his chuckling.

 

“Is there something you needed, Inquisitor?” Cullen spoke in a low tone that made Selena shiver.

 

“I was wondering if you had some time, Commander.” She said huskily and pressed against him.

 

“For you, always.” He rasped, recovering from the jolt of being pinned.

 


	3. Selena Lavellan and Varric

Shards of red lyrium flew everywhere and that was it, mission complete. When they exited the cave system, Selena heard Varric sigh deeply and she could visibly see the dwarf relax. Over the course of a few weeks, they hunted down every cluster of red lyrium and destroyed them. Selena remembered from talking to Hawke that Varric blamed himself for the entire mess and refused to believe otherwise. Part of her wondered what Varric was like before the fiasco with the Deep Roads--with red lyrium. The other part, liked that she got this version of the storytelling dwarf; nothing to feel remorse over from seeing him change.

 

Cassandra and Vivienne had walked ahead, but Varric stayed behind with Selena. “Inquisitor, you’re going to make me blush from staring so intensely at me.” Varric smirked.

 

“O-Oh, sorry, didn’t realize I was staring.” Selena bowed her head a little.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Varric crossed his arms over his chest.

 

This was a big moment in Varric’s life and Selena was glad to help him achieve it. Something had to be done to celebrate it. “Well it seems kind of flat that we just walk out of the caves after getting all the deposits of red lyrium.” Selena put one hand on her hip and looked back at the cave’s entrance.

 

“You expected fanfare and confetti?”

 

“No, but we accomplished something. Gave you peace of mind, too.” Selena glanced at Varric and then did a double take when she saw him holding out a fist.

 

“Will this do?” Varric held his fist for a while and then lowered it. “No? I guess we do that quite often after each battle.” He muttered.

 

An idea popped into Selena’s head and she grinned mischievously at Varric. He watched her, about to ask what she was thinking, but then she stretched her arms out wide. They stood still, the waves crashing in the distance and a few seagull cries overhead accenting the growing awkwardness.

 

“Varric, bring it in.” Selena coaxed.

“Are you sure, Inquisitor? I’m not the best at giving hugs.” Varric sighed when Selena wiggled her fingers and bounced a little. “Fine, but promise you won’t slap me.”

 

“I promise, now come on.” Selena lowered her arms, remembering that Varric was a dwarf after all.

 

She allowed Varric to wrap his arms around her first so that she knew where to put her arms. It was certainly an experience to be hugged by a dwarf. Varric’s large arms were like an iron brace against her spine, not an unwelcome feeling, but what really drew her attention was that his head was around the same level as her breasts. A soft snort came from her when she realized why he told her not to slap him. It was a little hard, but Selena made sure Varric know that her arms were around him.

 

“We did it, Varric. I hope this brings you some peace.” Selena murmured and she lightly patted Varric’s head.

 

Varric sighed and gave Selena a brief squeeze, before letting go. “It’s a start, Inquisitor. Thank you.” He spoke in a hushed tone, as if trying to catch his breath. “Also thank you for not slapping me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Selena winked at Varric and started walking.

 

“We probably shouldn’t tell Curly. You know how much of a delicate flower he is.” Varric teased as he kept an even pace with Selena.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Selena chuckled perversely. “Oh, he’s hugged me from that angle before, Varric.” She answered huskily.

 

“Hoo, I think my tail bone quivered.” Varric chuckled.

 

 


	4. Ophelia Hawke and Fenris

Another nightmare clawed at Ophelia’s mind and left a bad taste in her mouth. Her hands trembled while she struggled to breathe slowly. It had been a little over three years, but the nightmares made her mother’s passing happen in the present. Repeatedly. It was why she never had the courage to step into Mother’s room. She slunk out of bed, her heart palpitations making her feel dizzy.

Ophelia put her clammy hands over her face, trying to forget the pallid death mask of her Mother. Her fingertips dug into her eyelids, the temptation to claw out her eyes was strong, but she dropped her hands with a sharp sigh. She should’ve been over the mourning period; she should be happy now that she was the Champion.

But she didn’t feel like a Champion. She felt even lower than when she first entered Kirkwall. The chains have only gotten tighter. Or perhaps it was better to say a noose. A sardonic smile spread on her face and she noticed her hands stopped quivering. Before Ophelia could rise up, the gentlest knock sounded on her door frame.

Fenris.

Ophelia’s stomach flopped as her heart rate increased again. They recently reconciled and all those years of suffocating loneliness didn’t feel real. Except Mother died. Slight guilt pervaded her moment of joy, causing her smile to drop. Fenris stopped mid-step, catching her shift in mood and waited for her to say anything.

Words piled up behind Ophelia’s tongue, but she was too exhausted to speak. She was tired explaining her nightmares, even to someone as patient as Fenris. She was angry that the past was still haunting her, when by all logic, she should be happy. Ophelia willed herself to stand, feeling Fenris’s questions permeating off of him. She knew that he was probably thinking that it was his fault, hence his stiff stance.

As she walked towards Fenris, each step grew lighter and the bed’s depressive pull released her. Ophelia held out her right hand and her heart skipped a beat, when Fenris gently took it. He pulled her closer, realizing that he wasn’t in trouble, and put her hand on his hip. Ophelia smirked and wrapped her arms around Fenris’s waist. He was always warm and soon she could feel blood circulating through her hands again.

Fenris went to kiss Ophelia, but she angled her head away so his lips only brushed her chin. His eyes flashed with annoyance and confusion. Ophelia chuckled, though a small part of her ached; Fenris still had some things to learn about physical closeness. Too many words clogged her tongue, all she wanted was to hold her future tightly so the past couldn’t rake into her anymore. Fenris must’ve sensed or caught something in Ophelia’s eyes, because his intense expression relaxed.

He embraced Ophelia, his arms heating up her shoulders instantly. Their bodies were pressed together and the last of Ophelia’s heartache dissolved. She knew if she spoke up, the moment would dissipate and whatever business Fenris had would dominate the rest of the day. All she had to do was lean away and Fenris knew to put some distance between them, though he didn’t seem too pleased.

Ophelia grinned and let her hands wander down to Fenris’s butt, which made him roll his eyes. She gave it a good squeeze, which made Fenris snort and flush a little. To reciprocate, he lightly slapped Ophelia’s rear, enjoying her light gasp.

“Well that only took five minutes. New record.” Fenris announced dryly, but he smirked.

Before he could say anything else or do anything else, Ophelia immediately coiled her arms around his waist and hefted him off the ground. The noise that came from Fenris was a mix between a gasp and a squeak, which made Ophelia giggle. It wasn’t that difficult to keep him held up once she adjusted her grip, though the heels of his hands dug into her shoulders. She looked at Fenris and noticed he was definitely blushing.

“Satisfied?” Fenris rasped.

“Very.” Ophelia answered huskily and spun around a couple times.

Fenris collapsed over Ophelia’s shoulder, his breathing heavier. “Was that necessary?” He grumbled.

“Sorry, would you like me to toss you onto the bed?” Ophelia teased.

“Yes.”

Ophelia’s knees almost buckled at Fenris’s tone; she would never understand how he could say so little, but it would do so much for her. She was about to comply, but a familiar voice rang out from the lower level of the manor.

“Hey, elf, you were supposed to _talk_ to Hawke.” Varric chided.

“Coming Varric!” Ophelia sang out and began walking out of the bedroom, Fenris still slung over her shoulder.

“Ophelia, please put me down.” Fenris hissed.

“Oh right.” Ophelia laughed and carefully let Fenris down before they walked down the stairs. “And thank you, Fenris.” She whispered.

He briefly closed the distance between them. “Don’t thank me until later tonight.” He murmured and hurried down the stairs, leaving Ophelia dumbfounded.

Varric had his arms crossed over his chest, smirking as he noticed Fenris’s flushed face. “Did you even tell Hawke about Aveline’s message?” He shook his head as Fenris coughed nervously.

Ophelia chuckled and silently thanked the Maker for Fenris and her friends as Varric explained the purpose behind their visit. 


	5. Selena Lavellan and Cassandra

“...and that’s how I lost Anthony.” Cassandra ended her story, her tone quiet and somber. She unclasped her hands and kept them at her sides.

Words couldn’t form on Selena’s tongue and the weight on her chest was heavy. She regretted prodding Cassandra on such a personal matter now. Images of her dearest friend dying flashed in her mind and she choked. Selena looked at the Seeker and they exchanged wordless condolences.

Before Cassandra could speak up, Selena walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. The raven-haired warrior was stunned and stood idle as Selena embraced her. She still kept her arms parallel to her sides for a couple moments.

“Inquisitor, there’s no need for--” Cassandra halted when she heard Selena draw a shaky breath.

“I apologize for drudging up painful memories.” Selena murmured and rested her head on Cassandra’s shoulder. “I...lost someone very dear to me too. It feels like ages and yet…”

“...it feels like it happened only moments ago?” Cassandra finished quietly and she watched Selena nod her head in agreement.

Cassandra gently put her arms around Selena, but didn’t execute a full embrace. Instead she patted Selena’s back; it was the only gesture she felt comfortable using with the Inquisitor. It always fascinated the Seeker that Selena was so petite, she often forgot that when they fought together. Even patting her felt too aggressive; her shoulder blades were so small. Only a minute or so passed before they broke away from the hug.

“Thank you, my,” Cassandra clasped her hands tightly together and forced herself to meet Selena’s eyes. “My friend.”

A toothy grin spread on Selena’s face and her eyes lit up. “Anytime, my friend.” Selena clasped Cassandra’s left shoulder and squeezed it a little before she turned away to leave.

The sky was a brilliant light blue and Cassandra stared at two chubby white clouds lazily drifting together. She snorted and shook her head; it was a horrible comparison. But for once, she didn’t feel the dull ache she always got whenever she spoke of Anthony. Perhaps it was a gift of Selena’s, one she wasn’t aware of, besides the Anchor. Cassandra rolled her shoulders and turned her attention to the training dummies behind her. She had to keep her senses sharp if she was going to be a worthy ally...a worthy friend to Selena.

 


End file.
